Picture of family
by lilydreaming
Summary: Follow the adventures of Patricia and Eddie together with their two mischievous kids, Amy and Abby. Sequel to "Unexpected"


**Collection of one shots, I hope you like it 3**

 **I apologize for the grammatical errors**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Xoxo lilydreaming**

" **Jokes, cuddles, and dolls"**

Raising a child when you are still young, it is not easy, especially if the children are two and with the genes of Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller. Amy and Abby Miller at first glance might seem the quiet little girls of four years, but as daughters of you know who were anything but adorable. No one could deny that the two girls were very pretty, with their brown wavy hair and their green eyes that changed color under the light, or when they were up to something, what were put in detention before combining mischief.

They loved, in fact, the jokes and teasing adults, because they knew that already from small could count on "their eyes lost puppy" as their father used to call them. Yes, Eddie was one of their "victims" favorite, because they knew that their beloved daddy would never punished. Four years, and already small genie of evil.

One of their favorite tricks was to pretend to be the other. From an early age they realized that other people had difficulty in identifying what inconceivable for them. Abby was sure to be the prettier sister Amy, Amy to be the smarter of the two. And it was! She was, in fact, the mastermind behind their jokes. Unlike her sister, Amy was more stubborn and less inclined to confess his misdeeds, with Abby instead had only a "I'll buy a new doll if you confess" and because the girl loved the dolls, the side of his room was full of dolls given to her by his father. Thing from tenth doll buy her on, exclaim to Patricia: "Weasel next doll that buy swear I'll sleep on the couch!" Sofa that over during afternoon naps Eddie, had not been stolen. Amy just took advantage of that time to slingshot on the couch snuggling him to his dad.

"What's pancakes?" Eddie called his kids pancakes, because pancakes were one of the things he loved most.

"I want to cuddle with you" So saying she threw his tiny arms on the neck of his daddy.

"Oh why all this desire to cuddle pancakes?" Asked Eddie.

The small replied honestly. "Because I get bored dad."

"Come to Daddy when you get bored?" Asked Eddie.

"Yes." Said Amy. She had no hair on the tongue.

"For real? Come here! "Eddie took it, and began to tickle her.

The child began to laugh out loud. "Stop dad!"

Eddie, however, continued. "Tell that you come from dad to cuddle forever, and not when you get bored."

"Okay." Was able to tell the little pest.

"Promise?" Told her Eddie.

"You promise you." Said the girl between laughs.

Eddie stopped tickling her. "Oh, here's my good Amy."

The girl's lip began to tremble. "Dad I'm Abby."

His jaw dropped open. It was not yet able to distinguish her children. "I'm sorry honey, you and Amy are the same you know."

But that did not stop the crying of the child. "Mom Dad does not know who I am!" She said, sobbing.

Patricia hearing the screams rushed into the living room. "What's going on?"Asked explanation by placing your hands on your hips.

"Mom Dad thinks I'm Amy!" Answered her daughter.

"Weasel after all this time you still can not distinguish your daughters? Are not you ashamed? "I attacked Patricia.

Eddie defended himself. "They are identical you know!"

"Oh so all twins are photocopies?" Cursed Patricia against him.

"I did not want to say this .." said Eddie

Patricia folded his arms across his chest. "What did you mean feel .."

Eddie sighed, knew that Patricia had to be attentive to the words he used. "Yacker are tired, trade it even a light pole for you, let alone in this state can not distinguish Amy Abby."

"Do not make excuses! I can always tell them apart, even though I'm exhausted. "Stated Patricia.

"It's going to be twins. And for the record she is Amy. " Eddie said.

Patricia turned to his daughter, who was sitting comfortably on the couch watching TV. "Amy you again pretended to be your sister, Abby?"

"No, I did not mom. I'm Abby, not Amy. "Amy replied nonchalantly. For a joke with the flakes had to go all the way.

Patricia the unmasked. "How strange I just accompanied Abby in the bathroom."

"Mom was the one Amy, I know go to the bathroom alone." To deny deny deny. It was the only way to not get in trouble.

"If you are Abby, you want your dad will buy a new doll?"Asked Eddie.

"Eddie!" Yelled Patricia.

"Leave it to me yacker." Eddie replied. "Well?" Speaking to the child.

The child hesitated. "Uhm y..yes"

"Ha ha, I caught you little rascal!" Said Eddie taking Amy in her arms. "You wanted to make a joke to your dad?"

"I told dad, I was bored, and you are my favorite." Said Amy, knew she was in trouble, he might as well try to soften her father.

"Did you hear yacker? I'm his favorite. "Said Eddie enjoyed Patricia.

Patricia rolled his eyes. "Stupid of a Weasel, you do not see who is trying to rip you off?"

"I know, but it does it in a way so adorable that I can not say no." Said Eddie. The twins knew how to keep it under control.

"You will be his undoing." Patricia muttered.

"Daddy!" A baby voice yelled from the hallway. Abby was, the real course.

"What's pancakes?" He asked softly Eddie.

"You said you bought me a new doll. I want it I want it! Please daddy! "Abby begged his father showing him her sweet eyes.

Eddie opened his mouth to say yes, those eyes could not resist, but Patricia interrupted. "One word, and I swear that this time really sleep on the couch tonight!"


End file.
